Zombie Tag
Zombie Tag or Zombie Hide and Seek (for Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies) is a Fun zombie mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is a PvP mode whereby zombies must escape from humans to an escape area. Humans can only use melee weapons. ; Zombie For the zombie team, in order to win the round, they need to reach the escape zone within the time limit or survive until all players in the human team are dead before the time ends. They are accompanied by AI controlled (Bot) zombies, to cause confusion among humans. Before a round starts, zombie team's players will receive 4 random emotions (default: key to ). At certain times, there is a "Fever Time" period where the system will command one of the given above. After hearing a whistle, all zombies have to perform the emotion before moving on. There is a small screen above the right side of the main screen that shows the players in third-person view, which allows them to check whether they do it right or wrong. Zombie players can release a black smoke (default: ) for hiding purposes, and sprint by pressing (default), but it could compromise your location. ; Human For the human team, they must eliminate all real zombies (controlled by players) before the time ends or prevent them from escaping. Each player in the human team will have 200 HP when starting game. In order to prevent kill spamming, if a human player kills a wrong zombie (Bot), it will explode and cause 100 damage. The human team's players are also provided with an emotion known as Zombie (default: ) to kill the zombies directly, but note that detecting and killing a wrong zombie will cause instant death. There is no specific affiliation in this mode. The players can be zombies or humans by any chance. Goal ; Human *Eliminate the real zombie players within the time limit or prevent them from reaching the escape zone. ; Zombie *Get to the escape zone before time ends or fool humans into killing the AI-controlled zombies. Tool tips File:Tooltip_funzombietag_01_en.png File:Tooltip_funzombietag_02_en.png File:Tooltip_funzombietag_03_en.png File:Tooltip_funzombietag_04_en.png File:Tooltip_funzombietag_05_en.png File:Tooltip_funzombietag_06_en.png Tips ; Human *Find the zombie players by observing the awkward ones. However, take note that there are some bots that have awkward behaviors too. *Point at a zombie player to kill it instantly, if you are confident enough or otherwise you will be punished, be it a Bot zombie. *Hurt the zombies to see their reaction. Some players tend to counterattack. Be careful as finishing off a Bot zombie will cause them to explode and drain one third of your health points. *Don't turn your back to zombies as a zombie player could send you flying away if he/she has the "A Thousand Years of Pain" ability. ; Zombie *Follow Bot's behavior and alert the actions. You can check your action through the 3rd-person-view at the right top corner of the screen. *Keep calm when humans attack you. *It's okay to be late to do the emotion, but never do the wrong one. *The humans will most likely observe the zombies all the time so try to act like the other bot zombies, don't act recklessly. *If you have the "A Thousand Years of Pain" ability, use it to send a human flying when they are not seeing you (note that this skill is random as other emotions). *Provide cover with smoke when you are busted. Available Skills/Emotions ; Zombie icon_hi.png|Greeting icon_salute.png|Salute icon_provoke.png|Provoke icon_joy.png|Happy icon_angry.png|Angry icon_dance.png|Dance icon_ballet.png|Ballet icon_kiss.png|Kiss icon_giveup.png|Surrender icon_power.png|Muscle Show Off icon_lie.png|Lie icon_yoga.png|Yoga icon_meditate.png|Meditate icon_kunghu.png|Kung Fu icon_victory.png|Victory icon_pt.png|Star Jump icon_smoke.png|Smoke icon_ass.png|"One Thousand Years of Death/Pain" ; Human icon_findzb.png|"I found the Zombie!" Compatible maps Release date *South Korea: 23 July 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 28 July 2015. *China/Japan: 29 July 2015. *CSN:Z: 27 November 2015. *Indonesia: 2 December 2015. *Vietnam: 4 February 2016. Achievement ; Honor mission Gallery emotion_z.png|Zombie view model File:Emotion_z2.png|Ditto, Lusty Rose File:Zomtagkorea.png|South Korea poster File:Zomtagtwhk.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong facebook poster File:Zomtagchina.png|China poster File:Top_bnr_150729.png|Japan poster File:Idn2121015.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Chedotet.jpg|Vietnam poster File:Zombietag1.jpg File:Zombietag2.jpg File:Zombietag3.jpg File:Zombietag4.jpg File:Zombietag5.jpg File:Zombietag6.jpg File:Thousandyearofpain.png Trivia *This mode is based on a child's game called as "Simon Says" where announcer takes the role of "Simon" and issues instructions to the other players. It is also inspired from "Jailbreak", a community mode in Counter-Strike 1.6. *Only Light zombie appears in this mode. However, in some rounds, Lusty Rose may appear. *The number of Bot zombies is always higher than the number of zombie players. *New animation sequences are added to a new Light Zombie model file, mainly based on human's Character Emotions. *Zombie players move faster than zombie bots. This can be noticed by looking at their legs. This is a common demeanor of bots since they were first introduced in-game as they are set to move slower than players. *Zombie players used to consume health points when sprinting. This was removed in a later update. *The character collision is set to on in its first release. However, it is set to off in later update due to the fact that the humans can exploit the gameplay by blocking the zombies. *In Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, the "Found the Zombie" third player animation and Crowbar's slashing animation are missing, resulting in a weird character posture when performed. External link *Simon Says at Wikipedia. Category:Modes Category:Fun Mode